Red Sunflowers
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: She didn't know where she was, but she was here, in an unknown village. Until she meets three people who she never would have thought she'd travel with. Now only if they could stop staring at her! Now in this strange new place, maybe there's one person she could share a stronger bond than friendship with. But what about Konoha? Would she even want to go home anymore?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

* * *

The night critters were whispering to her as she sat contently looking at the numerous stars. It was a pretty sight, of course it was, but she almost never had the time to enjoy the sky since she's usually so busy with either hospital work, missions, or the ninja academy. Her presence was needed a lot more lately.

"I wish having a new life was an option...but I have a duty here," Sakura smiled. She had to admit, the work she constantly had to do was straining her body and she often found herself sleeping as she walked, "I better go home now."

She honestly didn't have to. She wasn't too tired, it wasn't too late, lately there hasn't been any real threat to be cautious of including the Akatsuki, so she could stay out for as long as she desired. But there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach, as if giving her a warning. She decided to listen to that feeling by going home.

Every little sound her surroundings made, like a bush rustling, a leaf scrunching, whispering from different directions, Sakura would jump. Her guard was never up so high.

_This is driving me crazy. I just want-_

Then she felt it.

She didn't recognized the chakra signature. She didn't even think it was chakra. But his energy was so strong, like an explosion turning into a massive forest fire. It sent shivers down her spine.

And it was right behind her.

"Get away!" She was swift enough to jump a small distance away from the person with a kunai in her hand. Although it wasn't too dark outside, she still couldn't see his face since he wore a solid red mask. It had no holes for eyes or mouth, no room for breathing, and thick enough to use as a shield. His whole body was covered by heavy, black clothing.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" Although the mask should've muffle his voice, she heard him speak clearly, in a mighty voice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight. He can't be human.

"Y-Yes..." no matter of her rank as a shinobi, anyone would be terrified in this situation.

"Do you wish to enter?"

_Enter? Enter what? _Sakura didn't want to get herself in something she might regret. But to have this suspicious and strange man before her, offering her something very unknown to her, she felt like she's being given an opportunity. But her ninja senses was telling her no.

Sakura tried to remember something, anything to see what could have lead to this encounter.

_It's a chance I probably shouldn't take. But what if..._Sakura face turned into one of confusion and uncertainty.

"You can choose to decline if you please" his voice broke her out of her thoughts. She knew he wasn't an enemy, but could he still be trusted? Sakura's mind was running in circles.

Then it hit her.

_"I wish having a new life was an option...but I have a duty here"_

Could it have anything to do with what she said before? But either way, she had to make a decision. Decline, hopefully leave alive, and forget this ever happened, or accept and possibly go on a new adventure. Sakura sighed.

"I accept"

The words came out easily, without thought. She wasn't thinking when she said it and she knew it.

Then a light flashed. Once, it wasn't so bright, dull even. The second, it was like the operation lights in the hospital. The third was the brightest, almost blinding. Then everything turned black by her lost of consciousness.

* * *

"Where do you think he could have possibly went?" To say Fuu wasn't amused would have been an understatement. He think he could go about as he please, kill who he please, and get **all ** of them in trouble whenever he please. But being an annoying and inconsiderate jerk is what he do best.

"I don't know" Jin monotone answer made Fuu screech.

"This is not what I signed up for!"

"It was your choice to help us..."

"Oh shut up" Fuu childishly stuck her tongue out at Jin. They have been walking in a village for about two hours looking for Mugen. Well, it was mostly Fuu searching. Jin was walking with his eyes closed.

"Maybe we should- ooh, what's that?!" There was a body against a tree. It looked like the person was sleeping.

"Pink hair?"

Even Jin's eyes were wide. Now that they were right next to the person, Fuu saw that it was a female. She wasn't wearing a kimono like most woman around or a samurai outfit. She simply had on a long sleeve white top, a beige skirt with extremely short shorts under, and strange knee high sandal...heels? Fuu could also see a black bag and a pair of gloves strapped to her side. She didn't appear to be injuried, but Fuu was still a bit concerned.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Fuu sat on her knees beside the unknown girl, feeling her head for a fever.

"She doesn't look hurt" Jin replied, silently examining the girl himself. If anything, she could be just sleeping. Nothing to get worked up about.

"Can we keep her?!" Fuu grinned widely as she rubbed a few strands of her hair between her fingers. The girl was so exotic yet beautiful, she seemed so rare compared to the common woman she often see.

"She is not a pet" Jin resisted the urge to glare at her stupidity.

"I know but...just look at her! She's so...different" Fuu innocently felt her hands, which were small and smooth with softness.

"Our best choice is to leave before-"

"Ngh"

"Too late" Jin sighed.

* * *

There was a dull pounding in Sakura's head. She made another groan, instinctively touching her forehead. Then she heard unfamiliar voices. That's what made her eyes suddenly forced itself open.

"Look Jin! Her eyes are green!" There was a young but pretty girl right beside her, eyes glowing with curiosity and excitement.

Was that strange? There's a good number of people in the shinobi world that had green eyes.

Wait, hold on. _Is this even my world?_

"Uh...where am I?" Sakura was genuinely curious. The two humans were right in front of her, so she couldn't see anywhere beyond them.

"Where are you from first?" The other female asked. Sakura thought it was rude since she asked her question first, but she decided to be nice and answer.

"I'm from Konoha" Sakura said with pride. Her village was well known and had some of the best shinobi. To say that's her birthplace felt really good.

"Konoha? Never heard of it. Is it like a regular village?"

_Okay, where the hell am I? _

"It...is a...village. A village hidden in the leaves" Sakura spoke cautiously. She didn't want to appear completely alien.

"A village hidden in the leaves, huh? Sounds cool! There must be a lot of exotic people there like yourself!"

"Fuu..." That was the first time the male spoke.

So her name is Fuu... Sakura took a good look at the girl. Her hair and eyes was a pretty common colour of brown. She wore a cute pink kimono with a large bow in the front. The male was also wearing a kimono, but blue with white diamomds. Was there a festival? People she knew don't usually wear kimonos or yukatas unless there's a festival.

"Let me ask...do you know anything about shinobi?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. She need to know if this is her world...or another.

"Huh? What are those?" Fuu asked.

It was then Sakura knew she was very far from home. The blurry image of the red masked man popped in her mind, remembering his words.

_"Do you wish to enter?"_

So was this what he was offering? To live as a foreigner in a completely new universe?

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude, I forgot to ask your name!"

"I'm Sakura...Haruno" she didn't think Fuu or the male was a threat, so she naturally shook hands with them with a kind smile.

"I'm Fuu and this is Jin. By the way, he's a bit of a quiet guy"

Jin ignored Fuu's last comment on him.

"There's this other guy with us but he's nowhere to be found" Fuu's face suddenly turned into irritation and anger.

"Is he alright? Did he get lost?" Sakura asked on instinct. She's a naturally caring person.

"No, he's fine, I know" Fuu assured, noticing Sakura's concern, "Well...it was a pleasure knowing ya! You might want to go home, it's already sunset."

Sakura wanted to bang her head. She has no home anymore! So what should she do now? Could she possibly...?

"I have no home!' Sakura suddenly blurted out. "My village got burned down by these horrible men. I, with a few others, managed to survive but the men tried to come after us. I escaped but unfortunately the others didn't..." Sakura was amazed she managed to create such a fake story in a matter of seconds. Now she hopes they believe her.

"That's tragic! You could come with us if you want!"

Jin eyed the girl multiple of times. She didn't look like an enemy, far from it actually. She seemed delicate and weak, probably a normal villager. There was no one like her though. Every woman he saw had simple features, average clothing, common personalities. But this girl...she had pink hair and such bright green eyes. She was the most pale girl he ever seen. Her clothing wasn't too weird but not many people would choose to wear it. Although she wasn't the most developed woman he ever seen, he still had to admit that she was still beautiful, even with her foreign hair and eyes.

But...

There was something about her that didn't sit right with him. He wanted to find out, but he knew it would take time.

* * *

Sakura felt a sense of home sickness. As she walked on with her new...acquaintances, she felt like shrinking smaller and smaller into a mere fly and flying away to another unknown land. Every person she passed gave her weird looks and would whisper under their breath.

"I know you're uncomfortable but just ignore it" Fuu placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, smiling a little. Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you Fuu"

"Ah, we're kinda staying at this guy's house for a bit since me, Jin, and the other guy is kinda on a journey so you might have to butter him up" Fuu nervously smiled, thinking of Sir Fujihera. He was an old but extremely strict and kinda mean man. She didn't know if he would take a liking to Sakura.

"It seems like you're saying he's a cruel man..." It was true. Did he not like anybody? Was he like Neji-san, who was always so reserved and skeptical? The feeling of home gripped at Sakura's heart again.

"No, not at all! You'll see what I mean when you meet him. I'm sure things would go fine. We're heading to his home right now"

The walk to the man's house was long and tiring. Sakura tried multiple of times to rush chakra into her feet to see if she still has any of her ninja abilities, but there's something, like a seal, that's blocking it. She could only use her chakra for a minute before it competely cuts off. She decided she would look further into it later.

"Sir Fujihera, we're home!" Fuu barely shouted as she stepped into the suspiciously quiet house. It didn't seem dangerous to walk in and she didn't notice anything that could serve as a trap, but Sakura didn't like the quiet. In the ninja world, walking into anything too quiet might as well be called a death wish.

"Don't shout" suddenly, an elderly man with snowy white hair and dark brown eyes appeared in their eyesight.

_I don't think she was being that loud _Sakura resisted the urge to voice her thoughts. For now, she had to bite her tongue and be kind until she can understand this place.

It didn't take a second for Fujihera to notice Sakura.

"Who are you?" His eyes turned into a hard glare as his lips twitched downward. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I'm Sakura Haruno sir" she answered firmly, although of her discomfort.

"I know no village who have similar features of your own. You must be from an ancient family, yes?"

"Well, I don't-"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen but-"

"Why are you here?"

"Uh, Fuu said-"

"Where is your confidence child?!"

"I-I" Sakura was about ready to burst in tears from frustration. He left no room for a response!

"Sir Fujihera. We found this girl lying unconscious against a tree. When she regained her consciousness, she explained she had no home due to an attack. Fuu offered her to come along. Now here she is. As she said, she's eighteen and I'm guessing her family is dead. I believe her confidence shriveled up though I don't think she had any to begin with"

That was the most Sakura ever heard the man Jin say. But she has confidence! But the elder Fujihera just smashed it with his fast questioning.

"Hmm..." Fujihera eyed Sakura in consideration. She does seem decent. There's nothing in his books that taught him of humans with such rare looks. Maybe he could learn something new.

"Fine, she can stay. But she must do chores!"

As soon as Fujihera left the room, Fuu sighed in relief, "Celebrate Sakura, you made it out alive."

* * *

It was nightfall. Sakura was appreciating the stars, like the night she met that man. Fujihera was nice enough to lend her a thin, old kimono to sleep in so she wouldn't dirty her own clothes.

Everyone was asleep aside from herself. She learned many things about her new travelling buddies. Jin was a twenty year old samurai who wears glasses for fashion, very intelligent but doesn't speak much. Fuu was a fifteen year old energetic regular girl who is on the search for some samurai and sunflowers, whatever. Apparently, there's another person, a male, who Fuu said was a killing machine and rowdy. She revealed that his name was Mugen. Why would they want a person who constantly kills on their side? Sakura thought the group was such an unlikely one.

Her new friends seem like good, honest people, but the thought of Konoha kept creeping into her mind. She didn't feel as if she belonged here. Almost everywhere she went, she saw male and female alike dressing in the traditional Japanese clothing with simple features and free of any true danger.

Sakura felt out of place.

"Which...which is why I have to go back...but how?" Sakura was sure she wouldn't see that man she saw before she arrived here. It seemed almost too impossible. But there must be a way to get back home.

"I need to go to sleep" she sighed, then headed for her spot on the floor where a good number of plain blue blankets covered. She had a lot to do tomorrow.

It was only twenty minutes after Sakura went fast asleep that Mugen returned. He felt something different before he even saw it.

Then his foot lightly touched something. The rosy haired female only stirred slightly before yawning and going back to sleep. Mugen glared at his foot.

"Who the- woah" Mugen's voice was low enough to not wake anyone up, but his surprise was clearly shown. He looked around, seeing Fuu sleeping soundly and Jin sitting down straight with his eyes closed. He knew Jin was half asleep but half awake.

"Yo" he called to the other male, who popped one eye open to acknowledge him, "Who's she?"

"To cut it short, Fuu found her" Jin answered then closed back his eye, "Don't touch her."

"I wasn't planning on it" Mugen snorted, looking back down on the girl, "Yet."

Jin sighed. He could almost feel the headache he would get the next morning.

* * *

_**After two**_** episode of Samurai Champloo, I fell in love with Mugen. Jin was nice too but I hated Fuu for some reason. There was no one I liked Mugen or Jin with, but then came Sakura :D. Also, sorry about the cuts in the story. Promise their won't be so much in the next chapter.**

**I watched a good number of Samurai Champloo, and almost everyone had hair and eyes that were brown or black, so that means I get to make Sakura stick out like a sore thumb ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Are You Shivering?

**Chapter 2: Why Are You Shivering?**

* * *

"**AHH!**"

The horrified shriek made Jin's ears bleed. He already predicted there would be a conflict in the morning but this early? The sun was just starting to rise.

"Goddamn, you scream loud" Mugen shot her an unpleasant look before he unplugged his ears. He looked at his pinky, which had a speck of brown filth on it. Sakura sat with her hands tightly holding her kimono as she glared knives and arrows into his head.

"Maybe if you haven't tried to peek under my kimono, I wouldn't have damaged your hearing!"

"It's not like you have much anyway!"

"How dare you?!" Sakura was ready to beat him to nothing but ash but she resisted. She took a guess that this man was Mugen. _Fuu did mention that he was a major sex freak..._

"I highly suggest you two keep quiet before Sir Fujihera scolds the both of you" Jin said calmly but Mugen snorted at him.

"Who cares about that old hag?"

"Don't say such rude things!" Sakura swatted Mugen's arm with a deep frown. Although Fujihera wasn't the most nice man, he was still kind enough to let them all stay in his home.

"Oh, the happy couple is getting along?" Fuu walked in with a teasing smile and a tray holding four cups of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"Yeah, when hell freeze over!" Sakura crossed her arms with a big huff.

"I think I like my women with a bigger bust"

"Don't you mean whores?!"

"Yeah, you fit into that category too"

"You!" Sakura threw her fist at him, but Mugen swiftly dodged it. "Just shut up!"

"So cute" Fuu giggled then placed the tray on the floor. "Sir Fujihera gave me this so let's enjoy!"

Sakura purposely moved closer to Fuu so there would be a decent distance between her and him.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sir Fujihera wanted to see you Sakura" Fuu said inbetween eating two biscuits. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. _What could Sir Fujihera possibly want?_

"On a side note, aren't these biscuits delicious?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile at Fuu gobbling food with hungry love. She decided she would scold the girl a different day about her lack of decency.

And for a moment, she forgot about home.

* * *

Sakura felt nervous as she stood in front of Fujihera's door by herself. _For all I know, he might just ask about myself. Besides, I am a complete stranger staying in his home._

Sakura could feel some of her anxiety died down so she made a confident knock on the door. Within seconds, Fujihera opened the door to greet her with a frown.

Does he ever smile? Sakura felt some of her nervousness return. I can't be that bad, all I did was knock!

"What are you doing standing around?! Come in!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment then bowed, mumbling an apology before scurrying inside the room. The room was small and simple, only adorning colours of white, cream, and light brown. Sakura noticed that there was barely any furniture besides a white futon bed, a brown dresser beside it, and a small brown table in the middle.

There was a cup of tea. There wasn't anything strange about it but the smell was awfully foul.

Fujihera took a seat on the floor in front of the table. Sakura sat on the other side, waiting until he spoke.

"You say your last name is Haruno, correct?" He seemed to have chosen his words carefully. Sakura could feel it in her bones that he knew something.

"Yes, I said that"

Fujihera nodded, then took a slow sip from the tea. Sakura's stomach twisted at the sight. How could he not flinch at drinking something that smells so disgusting?

"What status do you hold?"

"I was just a normal villager, Sir" her heart pounded at her choice of words._Normal villager...that was the life I was suppose to live in Konoha. Until my father taught me the importance of shinobi._

"I see. But listen here Haruno" Fujihera's face turned grave, "You say you were a normal villager but yet with such an unique physical appearance, your name should've been written in stone yet I found not a trace of another person with similar features or last name. Yet, you're casually against a tree with lies as your background."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"I-I, my...didn't...u-uh" she couldn't form any words. I didn't expect him to figure it out. _I wasn't expecting him to figure that out. But dammit! Now I look like a liar and a fool!_

"I'm giving you one chance to tell the truth"

Sakura never thought the tea could smell so lovely now. She held her wrist in a tight grip as she stared at the teacup. The nasty tea seemed to work as a form of distraction until...

_CRACK!_

Sakura jumped at seeing white, shattered glass pieces on the floor with steamy liquid running close to her bare feet.

"Speak" Fujihera glared at her.

Sakura closed her eyes then released a big breath of air, "I'm not suppose to be here. I...I didn't think accepting such an offer would be such a terrible mistake."

Fujihera nodded, signaling for her to go on.

_This is it. I...I'm gonna tell him. I hope I'm not making another mistake..._

"I'm actually a shinobi from-"

"Shinobi you say?" Fujihera's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. He heard of that before...

"Yes" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Did he knew of ninjas?

"How could that be? Shinobi's all died thousands of years ago. Mankind replaced the name to samurai fifty years after the last true ninja died."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was thirsty to know more.

"Those shinobi's...they possessed something called chakra and jutsu right?" Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she asked the question.

"That's...correct" for once in his life, Fujihera was astonished. He always heard of people traveling through past and future, but he thought of it as unrealistic and absurd. But could it be...?

"Sir Fujihera...I...I'm a shinobi. Look!" Sakura gently took his hand, then a light flowed out from it. But it wasn't very long until it all cut off. "But for some reason, I can't use my chakra for long periods of time."

"I believe you" Fujihera looked at Sakura straight in her eyes. "But how?"

"I...don't even know myself" She admitted, looking down at her toes. "I guess it's true when they say be careful what you wish for..."

Fujihera didn't pushed it any further but he was still intrigued.

"Hm...we can talk more on this matter at another time. You may leave for now. I'm sure Fuu and the others are waiting for you"

Sakura felt a small smile tugged on her lips. "Thank you Sir Fujihera."

"But Sakura..."

She froze. "Yes?"

"I'll advise you not to tell another soul of what you truly are. You will be cloned and enslaved until killed."

There was a knot in her stomach.

"Understood."

* * *

"So Sakura, what were you and Sir Fujihera talking about?" It was Fuu who asked the question.

Sakura was walking towards wherever with her companions. It had been dead silent until Fuu broke it.

"Oh, he just wanted more information about myself. I didn't get to introduce myself properly yesterday don't ya think?"

"True..." Fuu smiled awkwardly before stretching her back. "Well I wouldn't be able to breath alone in the same room as him!"

"And it's not only because he stinks" Mugen smirked but it was wiped off his face from Sakura plucking his cheek.

"Have a little more respect for your elders!"

"Elders my ass" He plucked Sakura's forehead. He smirked when he saw her fumed in anger.

"It's like you're trying to make me kill you!" She screeched before speed walking ahead of the rest of the group.

"You couldn't even if you tried" his eyes had a daring look with a twisted grin. Sakura looked at him with mixed emotions. God, this man was deranged.

_And it kill__s me of how true those words are right now...ugh!_

"Just stay away from me!" Sakura shot Mugen a warning look then turned away from him. She would swap him for Lee in a heartbeat right now.

"I make no promises"

Since he couldn't see the front of her, Sakura could feel his eyes lusting at her desirable curves and smooth legs.

Fuu was giggling wildly in the back with Jin, who was ignoring the conversation for the most part.

"You two argue like a married couple" Jin had a look of sheer boredom and irritation. His head hurt...and those two were doing nothing to help it.

"I know right!" Fuu said inbetween giggles. She tried to cover it by placing a hand on her mouth but seeing Mugen and Sakura fight over nothing was too cute and amusing.

"Marriage?" Mugen frowned at the word, "All that love business isn't for me"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh really? I can see why since you're such a freak."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" The sarcasm was thick in his words.

"Very" Sakura gave him a smile but it didn't match her glaring eyes.

_He's just trying to annoy me! Even though I just met him, I rather Sai, Lee or even Jiraiya than him! I seriously need to get back home. Alive..._

Sakura suddenly heard Fujihera's words replay in her head. Her chest squeezed tightly at the recent memory. She couldn't help but feel like she was in utmost danger. One slip, her life was the cost.

Even more of a reason to go back home. It's final. As I help these people with their quest, I will secretly complete my own. Find a way to return to Konoha.

_Even more of a reason to go back home. It's final. As I help these people with their quest, I will secretly complete my own. Find a way to return to Konoha._

* * *

The sun was setting. The group of travelers were heading back to Fujihera's home after a long day of...doing something.

"Sometimes I wonder how long it would take to find the samurai who smells of sunflowers" Fuu's shoulders were slumped. She was with these people for too long, I tell you! Except Sakura. She really liked Sakura.

Sakura was stealing glances at Jin, who was quietly walking with his eyes closed. She thought he might be like Neji-san. He only speaks when necessary.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Sakura was almost startled by the voice.

"O-Oh! No, it's nothing!"

"You were wondering why I'm so quiet"

_So he reads people like books? Just great_Sakura looked away from him. There was a red shade staining her cheeks from slight embarrassment.

"Kind of, I guess..." but she won't deny it.

"Therere was nothing to talk about..."

Sakura smiled brightly at his ridiculous answer, "Of course there was!"

Jin looked at her, he showed a sign of slight interest. He was willing to hear her out, "Like what?"

"You could talk about personal interests, books, current conflicts, your traditions, any goals..." Sakura kept counting off ideas with her fingers. Jin felt his brow twitched.

"I get it..."

Sakura grinned then took Jin's elbow, "Good, because for as long as I'm around, you're gonna be my always talking companion! Got it?"

Jin didn't expect her to say such words, though he couldn't find himself denying her desire for friendship. He sighed.

"Sure"

"Done flirting?" Mugen wore a stupid grin on his face as he looked at the two.

"I don't flirt!" Sakura huffed, folding her arms.

"Oh, is Mugen jealous?" Fuu teased with a mocking glint in her eyes.

"Nope" he yawned, "Well I'm gonna go rest. See ya" then Mugen disappeared behind a thin door.

"I'm kind of hungry" to prove her point, Sakura's stomach started to grumble. She didn't have much to eat besides a bite of biscuit and a cup of tea.

"I guess I could ask Sir Fujihera about supper" Fuu could feel her body draining as she unwillingly walked towards Fujihera's room. This was what she get for being nice...

But when Fuu knocked on the door, there was no answer. After awhile, she didn't think he was ever going to reply. She took a big breath of air as she forced her hand to just invade inside his room.

When she entered, she noticed he wasn't anywhere inside. But there was an open scroll on top of his table.

"What's this?" Fuu slowly walked towards the scroll. She gently picked it up and almost immediately, she could feel the oldness and history of the scroll.

"Shinobi?" Fuu read the word under her breath. Didn't Sakura said something about that yesterday?

Fuu continued to read the scroll with complete interest.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm A Bullet And A Half

**For this chapter, there will be almost no Jin, although he has a very small part. Sorry! I decided there isn't enough of him in the story so for future chapters, I'll make sure to include him as much as I could. I know he doesn't talk too much, but he talks a lot more than I make him out. But anyway, as always, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm A Bullet And A Half**

* * *

She couldn't take her eyes off of the stars. All they did was sparkle, but they soothed her in a way. It seems like she had taken an addiction to star watching...

It was another night where Sakura was restless. So like the day she left, the day she arrived, and right now...she's watching the night sky.

_Perhaps __there's something in one of Sir Fujihera's scrolls that could explain time traveling... _Sakura sighed. She knew that wasn't likely since Fujihera was genuinely surprised to know she was a true shinobi who managed to travel thousands of years into the future. _The future is more old and traditional than I thought it'd be..._

There was a sound. Sakura instinctively wiped around in a fighting stance, but she saw it was only Mugen.

"Hey..." he muttered the word.

"Hi..." she frowned. She thought it was only polite to greet him back.

"Ya know it's late" he grinned slightly but he kept his hands to himself. "You should be in bed."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She stood straight with folded arms before saying, "What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

Mugen smiled, but it looked twisted and bloodthirsty. It sent sudden shivers down her spine.

"I got some unfinished business to take care of"

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. She swallowed hard before looking away from him. "You should go before you say something stupid!"

"I have time to spare" the sinister grin was replaced by a simple smirk. But something still stirred within Sakura.

"I was afraid you would say that...but oh well."

"You're a pain in the ass, ya know?" Sakura couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. _Considering it's him, I bet he's serious..._

"You're not exactly good company either!" She crossed her arms, but she wasn't frowning like she should. It was more of a cross between a scowl and a weak smile.

"You're right there"

Of course she was. His words suddenly repeated itself in the back of her mind...

_"I got some unfinished business to take care of"_

With that deranged smile.

"What...exactly are you gonna do?" She didn't want to ask, but something inside her chest forced her to. She didn't hope for an answer, and he didn't look like he was willing to give one.

Mugen was silent. His expression suddenly turned grim but within seconds, he broke into a forced smile. That didn't seem like him, even if she barely knew him.

"It's my problem okay? Don't worry about it" he spoke the words so smoothly. Something didn't sit right with Sakura. "I should get going, see ya..."

Mugen turned away from her, a hand in the air like a wave of bye.

"M-Mugen!"

That was the first time she said his name. The name didn't left her with an unpleasant taste on her tongue like it should. He turned back around, giving Sakura an questioning look.

"Be careful" she didn't look into his eyes as she spoke. She stared more at his forehead. "And don't do anything rash, alright?! At least come back in one piece!"

"Already worried about me?"

The teasing look on his face and his words made Sakura blushed slightly.

"Don't get the wrong idea!"

Mugen chuckled before turning back around, "I'll be alright."

Sakura wondered how true those words could be.

* * *

"Ngh" a small sound past her lips as she tried to push the annoying figure away. Something was fiercely shaking Sakura, perhaps in an attempt to wake her up.

"Leave..." she wasn't ready to get up. Can't the person understand that she's tired?!

"Sakura! Wake up please!"

_Oh...so it's Fuu..._

Sakura forced her eyelids to open just like how she forced a smile to form on her lips, "Is it that important?"

"I know what you were talking about now, look!" Then Fuu shoved a scroll in her face. Sakura's eyes widen slowly as she read the words.

_How did she get her hands on this?!_

"Just like I thought, shinobi's are so cool!" Fuu faced the scroll to her, looking cheerfully as she re-read some of the words.

There was unease behind Sakura's smile, but Fuu was too distracted by the information on the scroll to pay attention.

"I know..." she felt like she had to say something, _anything_.

"They have these really awesome special abilities called Jutsu! But they have really complicated hand signs...I don't think I could ever master them!" Fuu laughed so easily as she talked on about shinobi. Sakura could feel her body on the edge.

_I shouldn't feel so much anxiety! I should be fine as long as I don't reveal myself...and even if she knew, she wouldn't expose me...would she?_

"They wear thes

e headbands called hitai-ate, I think...they're suppose to represent their village or something. I want one!"

Sakura kept nodding behind her happy but strained facade.

_That's it Sakura, just keep nodding and smiling. There's nothing to be worried of..._

"That reminds me..." Fuu suddenly stopped. She slowly looked straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Hm?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You asked me if I knew about shinobi...why?"

The question caught Sakura off guard. She bit her tongue for a few seconds then the lie formed itself,

"I...heard rumors that there's a last, surviving shinobi out there...hiding in obscurity so he won't be used as just a weapon to make more of...but I strive to find him for other reasons" Sakura formed her words cautiously. She created a story that even she would believe.

"What are those reasons?"

Sakura looked away from Fuu, feigning sorrow and discontent. But not completely.

"My anchestors were shinobi's. It was around the time that a great number of shinobi died because of something, leaving very few. The last remaining ones died from either execution, starvation, or suicide. But there was one who lived on, made children and so on, but they always had to live underground. Ever since I learned of that, I became interested. I wanted to know more, but away from the books and scrolls. I made it my life goal to find him...no matter what."

Fuu's eyes shined with admiration when Sakura finished her sham story. Sakura felt slightly amazed that she could imagine something so realistic but fake, but she felt incredible guilt because she knew her words was anything but the truth. That look of veneration shouldn't be for her.

"But wait...if you're ancestors were shinobi's then shouldn't you be one?"

"Well...you see...it didn't quite work that way..." Sakura chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "My mother didn't want to live the hard, gore life of a ninja so she never did. When you don't use chakra for such a long time, it lowers and lowers until you're nothing more than a regular civilian."

That was half true. Her mother retired being a shinobi six years after her birth. Her chakra faded with time, even though it took many years. Chakra can't run out so quickly, especially if the owner was a Jounin.

"Maybe we could help each other out on our quest...we could both get what we're looking for" there was a sudden softness to Fuu's eyes as she spoke.

This time, Sakura's smile was genuine, "Thank you..."

Jin walked into the room quietly that second but the expression behind his glasses was grim. Fujihera was right beside him.

Sakura and Fuu were alarmed.

"What happened Sir Fujihera?" Fuu completely forgot about the stolen scroll on her lap and quickly ask the question. She didn't like the look on their faces, and neither did Sakura.

"Mugen...that fool" Fujihera sighed.

_Mugen smiled, but it looked twisted and bloodthirsty. It sent shivers down her spine._

_"I got some unfinished business to take care of"_

Could it have anything to do with what he said before? Sakura felt the same wave down her back like before.

"The idiot got us into trouble..." Jin's face gradually grew irritated.

"Big trouble."


	4. Chapter 4: You're Going Down

**I truly apologize for taking more than two weeks to update this story. I haven't abandoned it! That won't happen, trust me. I might make another chapter at least in two days as an apology, but that's a might. But is this story escalating too fast? I think so but maybe it's not...but as always, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're Going Down**

* * *

The room was silent.

Sakura, Fuu, and Jin sat beside each other but the atmosphere was so intense that none of them could possibly feel comfortable.

Fujihera left just moments ago to bring a bit of food before explaining the situation to the group of three. Sakura never been more on the edge of her seat.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting"

"It's fine, Sir Fujihera" Sakura spoke first. She needed some kind of way to release even a bit of her anxiety. In the tray Fujihera carried, there was bread with butter and four cups of sweet smelling tea.

"I know you're curious as to what situation that baka got himself into..." Fujihera wasted no time in explaining after he gently placed the large silvery tray on the floor.

"Apparently, he decided to mess with some thugs who he owed money for. They planned on beating him up for it, but instead of fleeing or avoiding conflict, Mugen decided to kill one of their top notch leaders and shove blades inside the throats of multiple bodyguards"

Fuu huffed in irritation but there was a flash of concern in her eyes. Sakura shivered at visualizing the monstrous action Mugen done.

_You really like killing, don't you?_

"Now the thugs are on the look out for him and since he _oh _so love blood and challenges, he made another stupid choice to kill off the rest of the guys himself"

"So where do we step into the picture?"

_If he __done it, shouldn't those guys go after him alone?_

"Because he killed one of their precious leaders, there's two members looking for people close to him" Jin had answered her question. Sakura didn't need for him to finish.

"So now we have to clean up the mess he made" Fuu puffed her cheeks, "I swear, the number of times we're gonna help that guy!"

_I knew what he had in mind was no good..._

There was an unsettling feeling in her chest.

* * *

_We're not suppose to be here..._

"This is ridiculous..."

"Agreed" Jin muttered.

"So you guys do this often?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Fuu sighed. "Well, not all the time. But let's just say, he likes trouble."

Sakura looked around the near frightening surrounding of the old town, "Must these people live in such a horrible area?"

"I'm guessing they weren't very rich or they're in hiding" Jin spoke.

"I'm choosing the latter. Even poor people live in better conditions"

"No, this look like the place for a small village with no money..." Fuu noticed a few civilians running from them and many of them turned their lights off and watched in darkness.

"Does it really? How depressing..."

"I think there's more to this town"

"You really think so Jin? Like what?"

"I don't know. Just a hunch..."

Sakura nodded, then looked ahead. There was a rather large house in a distance.

"Unlike most of this village, that house up ahead is kind of big..."

"But it still looks as broken as all the other homes" Fuu said.

"Yeah, you're kind of right there..."

Sakura closed her eyes. This village looked like any village after war when she was still a shinobi. But it looked so heartbreaking to Fuu. She must not like destruction like this, but it appeared normal to Jin, or he could be putting up a damn good mask.

"We're here."

They all looked up at the mansion. It was obviously in desperate need of repair. Cobwebs were scattered about, weak boards were used as windows, and there was a strong odor of death stinking the air.

"Disgusting..." Sakura whispered.

"We have to go in there, right?" Fuu didn't look even a bit shaken.

"Yes..." Jin closed his eyes, frowning.

"**AH**!"

Splash.

Sakura could feel her bones shivering from the scream. She would've run in there, she would've killed whoever dared to stab a woman.

That scream could have only belonged to one aging woman.

She had to take a sharp inhale of breath before making the first step to enter the mansion.

It didn't take another second for her heart to ache.

Dead bodies were all over the dark mansion. Some were clearly there for awhile. Sakura could tell by the dry blood and bugs infesting their body. But there was a few that were fresh.

Mugen didn't do this...he can't. I won't believe it.

"So many bodies..." Fuu could barely even whisper the words. She hated unfair death.

She knew not all of these people were angels. But at least there's some that's innocent.

She could tell by the lifeless pregnant woman on the floor.

"Something is going on as we speak..."

"You can hear it too then?"

There was a noise coming from upstairs.

Mugen could be up there...dead or alive.

"Should we go up?"

"**Someone- help- PLEASE**!"

Sakura didn't have to hear twice. Her legs ran on instinct, her mind went blank, and she suddenly felt something new force itself into her feet.

Was that...chakra?

She would question it later.

She had been a shinobi for almost all her life. She dedicated herself to helping people.

She wouldn't dare leave that woman to cry in pain a second time.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Both Jin and Fuu called out to her, but she ignored them.

_I don't care if Mugen done it...I'll kill the monster behind this!_

Her legs never got tired. Even when she ran up a flight of stairs and had to make two long turns.

She never stopped until she was in front of the door. The door keeping her from attacking the human who could've harm so many people.

Sakura blindly kicked the door down. Such a shame she didn't prepared herself from seeing the sight before her.

There was a woman. One of her eyes had crimson gushing out of it and she sat in a pool of blood from a wound in her stomach and arm but she was clinging desperately to a string of life. She noticed a small red bump on the floor.

Sakura really didn't want to know what that bump could've been.

There was a man lightly pressing his sword to her forehead. But it wasn't that that took Sakura by surprised.

It was the little boy on the floor.

But he wasn't crying or moving like he should.

And there was line of blood coming from his body.

Sakura never noticed that her hands went into fists.

Mugen was there and wounded, but he wasn't in critical condition. He had his own sword in hand, pointing it towards the unknown man.

They both turned to her immediately.

No matter how angry she was, tears started filling the brim of her eyes.

Her heart's pounding too rapidly.

"Sakura...leave."

He said her name in such a serious tone. But before Sakura could even process his words, the burly man with the shorter sword grinned at her.

"Sakura, huh?"

She caught the sexual tint in his voice. It set off a foul feeling.

But all she could put her focus on was the boy.

That child shouldn't be in here and bleeding nonetheless.

"Aren't you a sexy one?"

"W-What?!"

"So small too...I can barely contain myself!"

Sakura felt appalled as she took a step back.

"You're revolting!"

"Is that so?" The man shoved his sword deep within the other womans forehead. Her eyes turned to saucers as she choked out words that turned into blood.

"T-T-T-T-Take...c-care of...baby..."

Then she dropped to the floor.

Sakura didn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel.

Is this anger? Or was it even more tears?

Is that a voice begging to scream? Or did it want to sob?

Is this her arms shaking from resistance of attacking the heartless man? Or were they going to grow numb?

Should she drop to the floor from shock and pain?

Or should she run and fight?

"You look frightened" the man licked his lips. "Just imagine...me being buried deep inside of you. So delightful."

"You...sick bastard!"

She decided that all she should feel at the moment was rage.

"Oh? Didn't kill your vigor yet?"

"Never!"

She would've just ran and choke him, but she knew better. He had a weapon, she didn't.

Sakura looked at Mugen briefly. He wasn't moving but there was a smile on his lips.

But it wasn't kind, sweet, or even _normal_.

It was the same smile he gave her the night before.

"Looks like I have to try something a little more stronger"

"Wh- get the hell away from me!"

The man was walking towards her with his sword pointing straight at her stomach.

"I'd hate to kill you before I even feel you. Be happy I'm being nice!"

Sakura backed away with every step, "As if!"

"Here goes princess!"

The sword should've plunged itself inside her stomach, painfully coming at her insides and spitting blood from its hole.

But instead she grabbed the sword with both hands. Her hands twitched slightly from the sharpness but Sakura bit her tongue.

He barely took in what she had done before she forced the sword above her head.

She took this as her opportunity to knee him in the dick, "That will show you!"

"Hmm...fuck! I didn't think I would have to get rougher, but you're a pest aren't you?"

"As much as you are!"

"Let's see"

Sakura didn't noticed the man pulling out a small dagger.

"How about this...I won't fucking kill you for hurting my nuts...if you become my girl-"

Sakura kicked him in the face.

"You don't stop, do you?!"

He had a tighter grip on the blade, "I'm getting tired of you...I tried to be nice, but it never really works out, does it?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

The man grinned, but there wasn't any bit of sexual desire.

"I mean this bitch!"

He threw the knife. It seemed to play in slow motion as it flew straight for her abdomen.

These were one of those moments where something _should have _happened.

The blade should have gotten its way into her flesh where she'll bleed and cry helplessly, but knowing without chakra, she was doomed for death. There isn't a doctor in miles and even if they managed to get to one, she'd be long dead from blood loss.

But isn't it such a wonder why luck was on her side twice in one day?

She had her eyes closed tightly shut. But when she didn't feel a sudden pain, she slowly opened them just to see Mugen with a new bleeding spot and his sword inside the mans heart.

"What...?"

She couldn't mutter anything else.

Mugen didn't say anything as he drew his sword back.

"He was getting annoying" he mumbled before walking towards the door.

Jin and Fuu ran in the room before Mugen could leave.

"Woah, what happened here?!"

"I..." Sakura didn't know how to explain. But the sudden, almost faint, shift on the floor made her head immediately twist.

"A kid?"

"Oh dear!"

Sakura ran towards the child. She helped it up gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Where am I?"

"Even I don't know" Sakura tried to smile, but it kept faltering.

"Mom?" The boy looked at the body on the floor drenched in blood.

"Oh...she's fine, just a little hurt."

Sakura couldn't tell him that she's dead.

She lifted up his rag for a shirt to see a decent sized wound by his nipple. Fortunately it wasn't great enough to kill it.

"I'm keeping him"

He didn't have a mother anymore and Sakura rather not leave him in the care of some possibly abusive parent.

"What? But don't you think-"

"Can you miss? You seem really nice! Like...mommy..."

"I'm sorry Fuu, but regardless of any of your opinions on the matter, I'm keeping him. Even if it means travelling on my own from now on."

Fuu looked shocked.

Jin stared at her intensely.

Mugen didn't say anything.

"Well..."

"Let her" Jin closed back his eyes.

"Wha-?! Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let her. Now let's go."

* * *

They were all walking back to Fujiheras house.

"Hey Jin" Sakura whispered. She knew she didn't have to be quiet, but something felt wrong about breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Thank you"

Sakura went on her tip toes to place a light kiss on his cheek.

There was a small red glow growing on his face.

"Your welcome..." he mumbled.

"Sakura! I thought you were in love with Mugen? Already smooching with someone else?" Fuu wanted a laugh to ease the tension, this was perfect.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Not like that! Not with Jin!"

"Is that so?"

"O-Oh! I didn't mean it like that" She laughed nervously, "I just meant that I think of you as just a friend! A-And you know, you're a few years older, you'd much prefer more mature women, right?"

"I'm old?"

"No! I...ya know, I'm just gonna shut up!"

"Is my new mommy cheating on her husband?"


End file.
